Welcome Home
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Drabble - Gray surprises Juvia by returning home early from a job


Welcome Home

By: juvia0613 (aka FayeValentine00)

* * *

Juvia stepped out of the shower and wrapped her long light blue locks in a fluffy white towel. Slowly and systematically, the water wizard wiped her skin dry, first one leg and then the other. After that she wiped her arms from wrist to shoulder, removing all the droplets of water. Finally, she moved to her middle. She dried her breasts and finished on her waist.

Her fingers lingered on the scar on her right side, a constant reminder of the time she had sacrificed herself hoping Gray would live. She could still remember how she felt with that ice collar on her neck and the sheer panic that had nearly overwhelmed her at the idea of hurting Gray one way or another. It was not the first time someone had connected Juvia to her love hoping to end a life, but it was the time they had nearly succeeded.

Gray had asked her about having the scar removed on multiple occasions but each time she'd refused. It was the very same reason that Gray kept his scar as well. It was a constant reminder of their love for one another. Juvia belonged to Gray. That was something she'd been certain of the first day they'd met. The day she'd created the wound that'd made her scar, was the very day that she realized Gray felt the same way.

Juvia was thankful every single day for Carla and Wendy. If they hadn't found her in time, she wouldn't be able to live the amazing life that she had. It still felt surreal that the shunned Rain Woman from so many years ago could have so much: love, marriage, children, a happy home, a supportive guild and the very best friends a girl could ask for.

Juvia was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice that someone had entered the room until she felt Gray wrap his strong arms around her middle from behind, pulling her to him. The water mage gasped in surprise and dropped her towel, as her husband left a light trail of kisses across her skin. Beginning from her shoulder, he moved up her neck and behind her ear before he finally caught her earlobe in his teeth and bit down just enough to make her let out a soft moan of pleasure as she melted against him.

"Juvia thought Gray-sama wouldn't be back until tomorrow," she breathed, pleasure dripping from every word.

"We finished early," he murmured, continuing his trail of kisses at the nape of her neck before he pulled her left hand up to his lips and kissed each of her fingers. "Besides, I missed you."

"Mmmm…" his wife mumbled, turning around in his arms and allowing herself to lean into him provocatively. "Juvia missed you too."

Looking up into her husband's face, Juvia saw her own love reflected in his eyes. They'd been married over ten years and even though Gray was not a big fan of public displays of affection, when they were alone at home, Gray Fullbuster was the most loving partner a person could ask for. Juvia was truly blessed.

"Where are the kids?" he asked in a husky voice that told her they wanted the same thing.

"At the guild… with Nashi… and some of… the other kids." Every few words, Juvia would stop and kiss her husband on the lips. The first kiss was a quick peck but by the time she got to the end, the kisses were deeper and longer creating a familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach that made her pulse quicken.

"That settles that," the Ice Make mage said this a laugh and, without warning, he scooped his naked wife into his arms. The quick motion making the towel on her head fall off and pool on the ground, leaving Juvia's hair to cascade around her. Gray couldn't help but do a double take. Even after all the years they'd been together, there were still moments when looking at Juvia made his heart skip a beat.

The water mage allowed her husband to carry her to their bed and lay her down amongst the fluffy pillows before he laid down alongside her and looked into her eyes like he was looking at her for the first time. Reaching out, he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. That expression warmed Juvia's whole body. Gray really was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, and she would never think different. Yet, when he looked at her in the same way, it made her love him even more.

Leaning forward, Juvia pressed her lips to his firmly, lingering. When she finally pulled back enough, she returned his smile. "Welcome home, Gray-sama."

"I'm home," he breathed, moving in for another kiss and not stopping until both were completely satisfied.


End file.
